


In a dream, I am lost

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Jonsadrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary: "- by God could there be a more joyful sight -"





	In a dream, I am lost

She likes him very much as a Father.  
  
Something just seems to grow within her at the thought, taking root in the empty places left in her body and mind as her heart seems to beat following the rhythm of a delightful song played in a far-off dream .  
  
Because by God, could there be a more joyful sight than that of Jon playing in the snow with three little pieces of their heart? Where Lyra and Serena throw big snowballs at their father's face, shrieking in delight when he chases after them and wraps them in his arms, rolling in the snow? Where little Robb, after wiggling himself out of her hands, jumps on his little feet besides them, until one of his sisters tackle the boy and cover him in snow?  
  
Sansa grins as she walks towards Jon, sitting crosslegged in the snow as the kids run off in some other direction, rushing out to get their cousins to play with them too probably. He is smiling the dumbest smile she has ever seen him make, an expression many people might consider to be ill-fitted on his scarred and war-torn face, but one she finds perfect.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" She teases as he pushes himself to stand. Jon reaches out and grabs her waist, drawing her closer to him.  
  
" More than I ever have" he says and kisses her. Sansa yelps in surprise and wriggles away,  
  
"You are far too cold!"  
  
"Aye, and will my lady leave her husband in such a terrible state?"   
  
Sansa bites her lips, and glances past him where she can now make out  Arya playing with the kids as Jon had. Surely, they can spare a few minutes.  
  
"She might not. If her lord husband behaves."  
  
"I promise you that he will." Jon whispers against her ear, giving it a quick nip as he does.  
  
And they walk as fast as they can without breaking into a run.  
  
Sansa feels like she is very much in a dream. Let it never end.


End file.
